camphalfbloodroleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
The Chest of Famine
Dream= |-| Overview= Limos has lost an artifact, the Chest of Famine (a container for starvation) and she wants it back, as if it fell in the wrong hands, it could potentially bring famine to a large amount of the world. Limos, determined to get it back, asks the Olympians permission to organize the quest. Kyle comes up as a candidate to lead it and Aphrodite interjects and asks Connor to go with them. The reason is revealed later on in the Quest. Zeus accepts the fact that Connor will be in the Quest, but only with the condition of him being co-leader. The deal with getting Limos’ artifact is that she can sense it is in several pieces, and the questers must collect each one in order to have the full artifact. Once all pieces are fit together, it would then become the Chest of Famine again. Knowing this, Connor proposes Andrew as another candidate, since he is able to teleport long distances, and Kyle offers Yelena and Tracey for their fighting ability and powers. |-| Questers= KyleJ.jpg|Kyle Jäger|link= Kyle Jäger Taron-egerton-5.jpeg|Connor Douglas|link= Connor Douglas Iain De Caestecker Lost River Photo Call Cannes uYPmto39cIWl.jpg|right|Andrew Drake|link= Andrew Drake Tracey.png|Tracey Covington|link= Tracey Covington YelenaK3.jpg|Yelena Ivy Kovalsky|link= Yelena Kovalsky |-| Locations and Monsters= Yosemite Park, North America (Lycanthropes) Savannah near Cape Town, Africa (Keres) Balinese Coastline, Asia (Sirens) Machu Picchu, South America (Amicoid) Point Venus, Oceania (Sea Serpent) Norwegian Claim, Antartica (Hyperborean Giant) Ribeira Sacra, Europe (Erymanthian Boar) |-| End Game= Upon gathering all the pieces of the artifact, Limos appears before the questers. She thanks them all for their work and bestows upon them each an enchanted piece of food (to make it more personalized to each demigod? So maybe like give one an apple, another a protein bar, etc.) that always regenerates so they will never starve. Then she clicks her fingers and returns them to camp, telling them that she will investigate who stole her artifact. |-| Prophecy= A child of hunger, another of lightning, they shall be sent to retrieve something frightening. The Chest of Famine that holds all the power, to hunger, starvation, and urge to devour. Seven cont’nents, five godlings and only one goal, the Questers must thrive or else their heads shall roll, Collect all the pieces for Mrs. Starvation, And receive in return life’s starting foundation. Quest ---- Chapter 1: The Gathering 'Connor: '"Mate, calm down." he said, looking at Andrew pacing around the field they were both stood in. "They'll be here." 'Andrew: '"But what if they're not? What if they're lost, or they're not coming? I mean, it'll be easier to just travel with you but I don't fancy our chances." 'Connor: '''He looked away with a slight smile, trying not to show any emotions. He'd been hurt before, it won't happen again. '''Andrew: '''He fired a cocky smirk at Yelena. "Well, I'm glad you're here to pick up the slack. You look ''really ''powerful." The sarcasm in his voice was noticeable. '''Andrew: '"Hi," he went forward next, shaking her hand. "I'm Andrew, and this is Connor." He pointed to the Scotsman, who smiled. 'Andrew: '"Is it far?" he asked, fiddling with the potions on his belt, "I can teleport us-" 'Connor: '''He interrupted, shaking his head with concern, "We need you at full strength. ''Especially ''if we can drive there instead." '''Andrew: '"Alright," he agreed, frustrated at being sidelined but understanding the reasoning. He inspected Yelena's paper and nodded to her, "Nice trick. I'll be impressed if it works." OOC: I think we can post without waiting for all of us three to post like once or twice to make things quicker and more agile. E.G: we could post like: Copi, Xax, Copi, Xax, Music, Copi, Music, Xax etc. instead of Xax, Music, Copi, Xax, Music, Copi Does this make sense? Sorta? 'Connor: '''They set off walking, travelling quite a way before he managed to hail a cab. Trusting in Yelena's abilities, he handed some of paper over, anxious for it to work. '''Andrew: '"Dibs!" he called, before jumping into the front seat. He kept his ovestuffed backpack on his lap, giving a slight glance at the quizzical driver. 'Connor: '''Reluctantly, he slid in next to Tracey. He hadn't packed anything to take with him, realising that was a slight oversight as he observed everyone else. As the others piled in, he kept his eyes straight ahead. '''Connor: '''He made eye contact with Kyle and immediately changed to look back down. "I got hurt recently. Let's just say I have trouble with spilling my feelings." He went to push him slightly with his shoulder, as much as the cramped seat would allow. "Thanks for caring though." '''Andrew: '''Willing to take the presssure of conversation off of his friend, Andrew turned in his seat to face Tracey. "So, you see anything interesting out in the wilderness?" '''Andrew: '''He just smirked in response. "You know, one day I'm gonna break through that wall you put up around yourself." '''Connor: '''He glared up at the sky, knowing that it was probably his dad's doing. ''It's not like she's wrong, ''he thought, knowing that Zeus could hear him. Whether by coincidence or not, the rain started coming down that much stronger. '''Andrew: '"Thanks, you broke it," he aimed at Yelena. "Anyway, Tracey was it? You alright? You just haven't spoken much." 'Connor: '''He stepped out of the taxi, feeling refreshed as the heavy rain drenched him. "So, what do we do now guys?" '''Andrew: '''He looked around to see hesitation on everyone's faces. Impulsively, he set forward, before taking the apple into his hands. As soon as he held it, his eyes rolled back into his head and his body convulsed. After a few moments, the apple vanished and Andrew fell to the ground, dazed. "That...was educational." '''Connor: '"Looks like we're going to America," he said, looking down at the folder. After observing his passport, he grabbed Andrew by the collar and pulled him to his feet. 'Andrew: '''He brushed himself off, before turning to face the group. "Are you saying I spasmed for some ''plane tickets?" He said indignantly, ignoring the light buzzing in his mind. 'Connor: '"Let's," he said, before patting Andrew hard on the back and setting off towards the airport check-in. 'Connor: '''He walked over and pushed the passes into her hand, making sure to put some force behind it to show his disapproval. '''Andrew: '"Dibs on 16C!" he exclaimed, before plucking that ticket from Yelena's hand. "I love the window seat. Wait, but what if I want to go to the toilet?" he started to worry, looking up at the others as he seriously considered his options. OOC: Should we Timeskip to when they are in the plane? OOC-Muse: I think we should OOC-Copi: When should we skip to? OOC: idk. Maybe either when they board the plane? Or maybe when they are about to get off the plane? Opinions? OOC-Copi: I think leaving the airport would be best. OOC: As in the airplane taking off? OOC-Copi: No, as in after arriving at the new destination OOC: Ah, I get ya. Could you post rn Copi? 'Andrew: '''As the airport doors open, Andrew strolls out of the doors, bag in hand. "Hey Connor, give a quick thanks to your dad. You know, for not blasting us out of the sky or anything." '''Connor: '"Judging by what I could see on the plane," he said, "California, or somewhere around there." 'Andrew: '''He was about to offer a witty comment, but suddenly a strange sensation gripped him, causing him to hold his head in his hands whilst he groaned. '''Andrew: '''The sensation went almost as quickly as it arrived, but it left an imprint on his mind. "Woah, um, I think I know where we need to go." '''Andrew: '"I can't explain it," he muttered, seemingly staring in tot he distance. "It's a bit like a compass in my head, I think anyway." With that, he started walking. 'Connor: '''He'd already set off to follow Andrew, muttering something about "Best lead we've got." '''Andrew: '"Look forward to it," he said with a wink, before resuming on his path. 'Andrew: '"Right now, I'm leading us." ''he said, gesturring to everyone except Yelena. "So you can come with, or you can sass your way back to camp. I'm sure they'd love you." '''Connor: '"Thanks," he said, smiling at Kyle, before directing a glare at Andrew and Yelena respectively. "Aren't we just the perfect family?" '''Connor: '''He laughed, before directing a zap of lightning at Yelena and looking in the other diresction, faking innocence. '''Andrew: '''He snorted, but tried to stay quiet. Category:DrXax Category:Copicat123